


Scorched and Soft

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: When Sylvain returned, it was with a whole kit of post-heat necessities. Fresh blankets for the nest, drinks and snacks for them both, and damp washcloths to wipe them down. Sylvain had it all balanced in his arms like an expert, topped off with a bright smile that made Felix flush.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Scorched and Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiesFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/gifts).



> **Note:** There is a very brief reference to the possibility of Felix bearing children in the future. The idea isn't elaborated on, but it is there. Please take care!

Felix curled in on himself as a cramp squeezed his core, ripping a groan from his throat. His nails scratched at the blankets around him, seeking out anything to ground him through the discomfort. His fingers twisted into a soft shirt, instinct leading him to put the fabric in front of his face. Sucking in a breath that felt like a stretch to his tense muscles, the flood of Sylvain’s scent–even as it grew stale–offered Felix renewed energy. After a few minutes of quiet endurance, the worst of the cramps subsided.

In the absence of the sensation, Felix’s eyes flickered to the front door. Sylvain should be back any minute now. His trip to the store was only for a few snacks and drinks to help them recharge. Felix still didn’t know how Sylvain was strong and in control enough to leave the house while in the beginnings of a rut, but he could at least appreciate it as a convenience most other pairs didn’t have.

When the doorknob jiggled, Felix’s entire body reacted. He whined, high and needy, his naked body rearranging itself to make room in his nest. A fresh round of slick began to drip onto the blankets when the door opened to reveal Sylvain walking inside, shirt damp with sweat from walking down the street and back. Felix whined again, but Sylvain hurried away into the kitchen.

“I’ll be there in just a minute,” Sylvain called through the house, voice rough and tight.

Felix punched a pillow in frustration. Why wouldn’t Sylvain come and help him? Couldn’t Sylvain see how desperate he was? Frustration melting away into the fog, Felix reached down to alleviate some of the throbbing between his legs. His fingers felt pitiful compared to what he knew Sylvain could offer, but the friction was enough to drive away the worst of his need.

Sighs mixed with wet sounds as Felix closed his eyes and allowed himself to spiral away into his heat. It took him months to allow himself such indulgence, but once he tried it, he knew he’d never go back to fighting. It was so rare for him to let go like this, to give in to his urges and instincts. Only with the trust that Sylvain would see him through could he do this, tease his hole and trace circles over the tip of his cock. Precome gathered at the tip, adding to the mess Felix was making over his thighs and abdomen.

“Fuck,” Sylvain growled.

Felix had just enough time to open his eyes and look at Sylvain before lips and teeth met his neck. Felix arched up into the contact as Sylvain blanketed his body over Felix’s, the fresh scents making them both shudder. When Sylvain’s tongue licked over Felix’s scent glands, Felix nearly sobbed. There was no question that his heat was in full swing now, not with the way Sylvain set his body on fire.

“Please,” Felix rasped, wrapping his legs around Sylvain’s hips to press them together.

Sylvain thrusted his clothed cock against Felix’s body, already hard. Sylvain sat back and pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside to join the various other articles of his clothing that made up the bulk of Felix’s nest. His pants and underwear followed suit a mere moment later. Felix grew hotter by the second, drinking in the beautiful sight and scent of his alpha. Felix’s legs fell open, showing off his slick-shined thighs.

“Oh, Fe,” Sylvain exhaled, dragging a finger through the wetness as he watched, “I’ll take care of you, I promise,” he finished, before cleaning his finger off with a swirl of his tongue and a wink.

This time, Felix sobbed for real. “Please, I… I need…” Felix attempted to form words, but nothing meaningful came out.

“I know.” Sylvain spared Felix any additional teasing, giving a few circles of his fingers around Felix’s hole to gather slick before pressing two inside.

Sylvain pumped his hand a few times before he began to spread his fingers, pulling Felix apart with a tenderness that made Felix feel cared for. Sylvain obviously strained to hold back, sweat forming on his skin and jaw clenched in concentration. It was a beautiful sight, one that brought a gush of slick out of Felix to coat Sylvain’s hand. Sylvain gathered some of it with his other hand and used it to stroke Felix’s cock, sliding over the whole length with steady speed.

“Sylvain, please,” Felix snapped, clenching around Sylain’s fingers at the added stimulation.

Despite Felix’s sharp tone, Sylvain’s face softened. He pulled his hand away, and even though Felix asked for this, he whined at the sensation of being empty. Sylvain made a soothing sound as he climbed back over Felix, taking his cock in hand and lining up against Felix’s hole.

Sylvain pressed a kiss against Felix’s cheek as he pushed inside. Felix wailed and dug his nails around Sylvain’s back, holding on as he was split open. It felt delicious to be so full so suddenly, taken inside and out by his mate. Felix already felt his climax bubbling in his veins. For such a short heat, this was one of the more intense ones he’d ever experienced.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Sylvain moaned through the slow drag of his hips in and out of Felix.

Felix choked out what was meant to be a thank you, but the only thing that escaped were unintelligible noises. Sylvain seemed to understand anyway, a smile breaking out across his face. When Felix used his legs to urge Sylvain on, Sylvain chuckled. He heeded the unspoken demand, picking up the pace of his thrusts to drive into Felix’s sweet spot. Slick trickled out around Sylvain’s cock, readying Felix to take Sylvain’s growing knot.

“You just can’t wait for me to fill you up, can you?” Sylvain taunted, looking down at Felix.

Felix gasped, arching his back. “N-no, I c-can’t.”

Sylvain carried on as Felix watched, eyes darkening as his rut came to the forefront of his mind. “Can’t wait to see you full of my seed, full of me. Would you like that?”

“Yes, fuck, I’m yours,” Felix panted, reaching down and grabbing his cock to stroke.

“Yes you are. Can’t let you forget it.” Sylvain punctuated his words with a harsh thrust that left Felix reeling.

Sylvain watched with hungry eyes as Felix fisted himself. His bottom lip was red from being chewed, upper lip glistening with sweat. Felix propped himself on his elbows and took Sylvain’s mouth with a kiss, whimpering as Sylvain pressed them back down with rough nibbles on Felix’s tongue.

They stayed lip-locked until the need for air tore them apart. They gasped in unison as Sylvain continued his care of Felix’s aching body. Their skin stuck where it touched, enhancing the sensation of being one that their matings always offered. It teetered on the edge of too much for Felix to take.

“I love you,” Sylvain grunted, arms shaking as he started to properly fuck Felix.

Felix cried out and squeezed around Sylvain while his hand picked up speed over his cock, the burn of being fucked and the sweetness of the affectionate words making his head spin even faster than before. “Love you, too.”

Felix sensed something in Sylvain shift when he said it back. Sylvain roared, shifting his arms to get more leverage as he found a new depth inside Felix to reach for. Felix broke apart, mind growing blank as the sparks of his orgasm began to burst into flames. He could feel Sylvain’s knot catching now, forcing Sylvain to shallow his thrusts and keep himself inside Felix.

“Take it, take my knot. I know you need it,” Sylvain growled, voice almost unrecognizable in its forcefulness.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Felix chanted, feeling pressure in his hole where Sylvain began to swell.

Sylvain’s knot grew until it stopped his movements, Felix’s walls clenching around it, body desperate to keep it in place. It grew just beyond what Felix felt like his body could accommodate, the burn prompting the fires throughout his body to join into one raging storm. This was what always pushed Felix over, the amazement that his body could go beyond the limits he thought it had, just to accommodate Sylvain.

“Come for me, Fe, please,” Sylvain cried, voice cracking with desire as his knot pulsed.

Felix shattered under the force of the storm in his body with a scream, nails digging harder into Sylvain’s back as he gushed slick and convulsed around Sylvain. Come painted Felix’s chest, urged out by his clumsy hand. Sylvain, for his part, let out a low and long groan as he spilled into Felix, knot pulsing and buried deep. They stayed locked there for several long seconds, so thoroughly entangled that it was impossible to see where one of them ended and the other began.

When their highs finally began to relent and the fog in their minds started to dissipate, they settled into a heap in the nest. Their chests heaved from exertion, steadying them as their sweat dried. Their lower torsos were messy, slick and sweat and spend mixing together to glue them to each other.

As he came to, Felix started to squirm. He always hated what a mess everything was after they were done. However, Sylvain’s knot was still too prominent for them to break apart. Sylvain kissed Felix’s hair in apology, settling the omega down.

“I love you so much,” Sylvain whispered, all the possessive edges to his voice replaced with unapologetic reverence.

Felix grunted in response. He still felt off, sluggish and hot. It would probably take an hour or so for his heat to subside entirely, but that wasn’t so frustrating now that Sylvain was there to help him through. Felix’s mind drifted momentarily to the snacks in the kitchen, stomach growling.

Sylvain took note of the noise and moved, his knot finally subsided enough for him to wiggle free. Getting to his knees and then his feet, Sylvain lingered for a moment to check that he was steady. Felix, still groggy and feverish, stayed down.

“I’ll be right back,” Sylvain said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Felix smiled faintly in the afterglow, resting a hand on his stomach. He traced gentle circles over his pelvis, thinking noncommittally about Sylvain’s seed resting inside. Someday, they’d be ready. When the day came, Felix knew he’d be happier than he dares to let himself imagine. For now, he’ll settle for the contentment of cuddling in his nest with snacks.

When Sylvain returned, it was with a whole kit of post-heat necessities. Fresh blankets for the nest, drinks and snacks for them both, and damp washcloths to wipe them down. Sylvain had it all balanced in his arms like an expert, topped off with a bright smile that made Felix flush.

Felix crawled out of the nest, giving Sylvain room to take out the dirty blankets and toss clean ones in their place. Felix wanted to crawl back in as soon as the new blankets settled, but he needed to clean himself up first. It wouldn’t do any good to dirty everything again with the mess covering his body. He reached for a cloth that Sylvain had set down with the food, but he was stopped with a gentle grasp on his wrist.

“I’ll do it,” Sylvain said, scooting over and wrapping a cloth around his hand.

Felix flushed a darker red and looked away, though he did nothing to stop Sylvain. The cloth started over Felix’s chest, wiping away his spend in long, soft strokes. Once his chest was more than clean, Sylvain moved down to Felix’s abs. Sylvain was more insistent now, scrubbing away layers of dried slick that had built up. The process was repeated on Felix’s thighs, all in silence, Felix’s driven by embarrassment while Sylvain’s derived from focus.

Once Sylvain nodded at him, Felix crawled back into the nest. Sylvain joined a moment later, clearly having cleaned himself with less gentleness than he had Felix. Felix debated scolding Sylvain for that, but decided he was too tired to go down that path. Another growl of his stomach and laugh from Sylvain assured Felix he made the right call.

“What do you want to eat first?” Sylvain asked, bright and cheery as his hand hovered over their snack pile.

Felix hummed in thought before answering. “Fruit snacks.”

Sylvain grabbed the bag of fruit snacks and opened it, pulling one out and offering it to Felix. Felix took it with a playful huff. He cuddled back against Sylvain’s chest as he chewed, basking in Sylvain’s company and the easy pleasure of their cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
